Difference
by Jenny Lockhart
Summary: Simon was very different from Alvin. (Cartoon Verse, brotherly Alvin and Simon)


Simon was very different from Alvin.

Both of them knew that.

But maybe... Just maybe, that Simon was _too_ different.

Simon was smart, mature, serious,a gentleman, polite, compassionate, not afraid to speak his mind.

Alvin was not too bright when it came to academical affairs. He was immature, stubborn, rude, and always manages to get on everyone's nerves.

But one thing set them completely apart.

Alvin was free; happy-go-lucky. However, the younger brother wasn't.

Simon was always the responsible one. Whenever Alvin gets in trouble, _he_ is the one who takes full responsibility for most of it. After all, Dave trusted him with his two brothers. Alvin thought it was completely unfair. _He _was the eldest. Why did Dave always go to Simon for help with his brothers, when Alvin was right there? Yes, Alvin sometimes did trouble on purpose. Only to have Simon to take the blame for everything.

Alvin always gets to do whatever he wanted. He was the eldest, after all. He got to go to parties, go on multiple dates, get all what he wanted even though he never really needed it. Of course, that included pranking and hurtful joking.

Simon couldn't do everything even if he wanted to. In fact, what he would be doing was study and snoop through books. When Alvin snuck out, all Simon could do was watch and take responsibility of what would have been Alvin's chores.

Alvin was the fun one.

Simon was the boring one.

Alvin was the reckless.

Simon was the careful.

It was completely unfair that Simon was always the victim of the bullies. Alvin, however, is the master of these bullies. They were the popular kids. Simon wasn't one of them. Which is why he was _always_ the target. He was _always_ the 'slave' for their homework and projects. Of course, Simon would never do work which wasn't his. This would also be a good reason for those popular kids to beat him up until he gave in.

Simon never really does.

Alvin always gets the attention. He was a football player. He was the lead singer. He was the popular guy. He was the 'hottest'. Many girls would do _anything_ to be considered _his_. The problem was: He was already in a relationship with the most popular girl in school, Brittany Miller. His friends, the popular kids, would always follow him wherever he went. He was born the center of attraction. Nothing can change that.

Alvin always wins, whether in the fair way or in the unfair way.

Simon was actually always alone. Save for the moments where he would be hanging around Theodore, Eleanor, or Jeanette. He would be seen with Brittany, too. In fact, it was surprising that Brittany even let Simon around her. The two were brother and sister somewhere in that seemingly non-close relationship, especially whenever there were rare moments when they were alone together. He loved Jeanette, and the girl loved him back. The two bespectacled pair were still shy with each other, though.

Alvin would always start a fight with his baby brother, Simon. He would shout at him for being so much of a baby. That he was always too studious and always too uptight. Simon would shout back at Alvin for being stubborn and immature.

But when Alvin said some hurtful things to Simon, the bespectacled chipmunk wouldn't take it. For someone who was expected to be strong-willed, Simon _can _and _will_ break. He might sometimes despise what his older brother would do, but when Alvin says these invective, cruel words on purpose, he might just run into the room and sulk. What's worse, Alvin's face was thick enough to expect the apology from _Simon_. But still, after time passes, he realizes just how _wrong_ he was.

Like today.

"Simon...?" Alvin's quavering voice echoed through the room. Simon didn't respond. Instead, he buried his head farther into his blue pillow. Alvin winced, and hesitantly walked to his younger brother's bed. He sighed guiltily and sat on the bed. "Listen, Sy..."

"No, Alvin. I don't want to hear another word from you." Simon cut him off dryly. Alvin could hear the pain in his words, though.

"Look, bro. I've noticed that I've been a little unfair to you,"

Simon laughed dryly.

"So I want to apologize." Alvin finished, not giving a second thought about that sarcastic laugh. Simon didn't move. Alvin took it as an opportunity to say more.

"All this time, I've been such a huge jerk to you. I never saw how much you cared." Alvin said lowly, hoping Simon would see how serious he was and how his words weren't empty. "I'd always blame you for the mistakes I make. Not that Dave believes it everytime..." Alvin grinned to himself. "But Simon, you're the most smartest person I know. You don't believe what I say about how you're acting like an idiot, right?" He asked, although he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I really hope you can forgive me, Sy. You know how unattractive your older brother can get when he feels guilty of something." Alvin said confidently under a joking tone. Simon turned his head to Alvin, giving the older brother a non-serious look.

After a moment of hoping and silence, Simon sighed. "Alvin, you do know that when you insult me, it hurts, right?" He asked. Alvin nodded hesitantly. "And when you call me a nerd, a geek, a loser, it makes me want to pound your face in?" Alvin blinked. Wow. He never knew Simon could say something violent. He can almost feel his face tingle in pain in those words. "And when you humiliate me in front of your friends, it makes me want to-"

"Okay, okay! I get your point. Geez, man. You're scaring me." Alvin said in a shaking voice, almost in a comical way. Simon chuckled. Alvin laughed along with him.

"...So... We're buddies again?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded with a warm smile. "Always have, always will." He replied. After that, Alvin engaged to a brotherly hug-fest with his younger brother. Both of them knew that they were still brothers even if they were not exactly alike.

Perhaps differences weren't too bad, after all.


End file.
